


Granola Bars

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Space Mice is an adorable title to the group, mentioning of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunk had woken him up, asking for some of Keith’s snacks. At <em>three thirty</em> in the morning. Keith let him take what he wanted – which turned out to be every single granola bar from Keith’s secret breakfast stash. So when he woke up, Keith, still grumpy at the lack of pre-breakfast granola bars, forgot to change out of his pyjamas – and <em>honestly?</em> Those granola bars were the reason he even woke up in the mornings. And now they were all gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granola Bars

It had been a rough night for Keith. First, right after midnight, Pidge had knocked on his door, asking for a monkey wrench as they had lost their own. He had let them have his spare – I mean, who could say _no_ to Pidge? – but he had been very stern when he told them that they were _not_ to disturb him after he had gone to bed again. Pidge had agreed, even apologised for disturbing, but Keith was sure this exact thing would happen again. Sooner rather than later, if he knew his teammates as well as he thought he did.

He had fallen asleep again, and dreamt of dark blue eyes and a pointy nose. Just as he were to kiss the thin lips of his dream visitor, Hunk had woken him up, asking for some of Keith’s snacks. At _three thirty_ in the morning. Keith let him take what he wanted – which turned out to be every single granola bar from Keith’s secret breakfast stash. Great. Rolling over, he tried to fall asleep again, getting a few more hours in.

By five, still a couple of hours until he had to wake up completely, Allura had decided to test the ship’s new alarm system. At first, Keith wanted to scream. Then he wanted to cry. And then, just as he felt the blessed sleep consume him again, he felt Lance’s hot body surround him. He had probably woken up by the same blaring alarms as Keith had, and he didn’t blame him for his need to snuggle.

He fell asleep as the little spoon.

And he woke up as the big.

Not that he minded – being the big spoon was nice in its own way – but his back was cold after Lance had stolen all the covers to form himself into a human burrito. He was also sure he would never regain the sense of feeling in his toes. And, to complain even more: his arm, stuck under Lance’s burrito body, was fast asleep, numb and unresponsive.

It was far too bright when he opened his eyes, and he missed to check what time it was on his alarm clock. Keith was sure it was too early anyways. He sat up, carefully removing his arm from underneath Lance, and ran his hands over his face. _I want to die_ , he thought as he yawned. _Well, not_ die _die, but I want to sleep until my energy is back again._ He yawned again. _If it’ll ever be back._

He went to the bathroom to relieve himself, finishing the toilet visit with icy cold water to his face in an attempt to wake him up a bit. It didn’t work. Lance, now awake and far too energetic for Keith’s liking, entered the bathroom as soon as he exited it. The door, still open, made it possible for Keith to witness Lance slather on cleansers and chemical exfoliators which the man had bought specifically to keep in Keith’s room.

With this sight, he went back to bed.

* * *

 

Not much time could have passed before he felt Lance’s hand on his shoulder, gently rocking himself back to awareness. He pressed his face into the pillow.

“Hey, it’s time to wake up.”

“Mhm…” Keith groaned as his reply.

“I’ll get you one of your granolas, alright? That’ll wake you up.”

Keith removed his face from the pillow, but kept his eyes shut as he talked slowly.

“No, Hunk, he…”

“What about him?”

“He stole them all last night.”

“You mean you allowed him to take some when he came to ask for a late-night snack.”

“It was half past three in the _goddamn_ morning, it was practically stealing.”

“Sure, babe. Get up now.”

Lance put his hands under Keith’s armpits and lifted him up from the bed, forcing the warm covers away from his body when it found itself in an upright position.

“No…” Keith said, complaint clear in his voice. His voice had no bite to it.

They walked out of the room. Keith, still grumpy at the lack of pre-breakfast granola bars, forgot to change out of his pyjama – and _honestly?_  Those granola bars were the reason he even woke up in the mornings. Now they were all gone, and Keith couldn’t care less about what he was wearing.

Lance didn’t seem to have noticed Keith’s unusual outfit as he walked quickly with a straight back. Keith followed not far behind, his own body slump and his mind still asleep. The walk was long – _why did the castle have to be so goddamn big? –_ but eventually they found themselves in the dining area.

“Good morning, gang!” Lance said loudly.

The rest of the inhabitants on the castle – the three remaining Paladins, Allura, Coran and the mice – looked up at the entering pair. Without missing a beat, half of them were spitting out their breakfasts in favour of laughing, some even bending over as they felt their lungs contrast as the air was pushed out of them, over and over. Keith was sure he even saw Pidge crying a bit.

Lance didn’t enjoy being the recipient of laughter. “Hey!”

Shiro, who hadn’t started to laugh – his face only adorned a huge grin, his eyes bright – answered. “Hey, indeed.” He turned to the man next to Lance. “You’re looking good this morning, Keith.”

“Uhh, what?”

Keith looked down. On him were his sleeping shorts, which he had forgotten to change out of before leaving his room, and above that were a short blue shirt in a baseball fashion. The hem ended several inches above his navel, and on his back he knew the name “Lance” topped the number 45.

Turning red, he addressed Shiro again.

“It’s laundry day, I swear! It’s – it’s _Lance’s_ shirt, really, he just let me borrow it!”

“Did he now?”

“Yes!”

“Is that,” Allura asked, “why you have small bite marks all over your chest?”

Keith physically felt the blush on his face now.

“Do you need to use the healing pod?”

“No! I mean, no, it’s just…”

“It’s just, _what?_ ” Keith was sure he was going to kill the giggling mess he knew as Pidge.

He turned to Lance.

“ _Lance_.” He was whispering the words, but he didn’t do a very well job of it, and he was sure most of the crew heard the next sentence. “I _told_ you not to leave any hickeys!”

Lance, flirtatious as always, bit back with: “Hey, don’t tell my teeth what they can’t do when you looked so goddamn _delicious_ underneath me last time.”

Realisation his Coran first.

“Oh, it’s so nice to see love blossoming around here!”

The rest, catching on quickly after his words, nodded eagerly.

“No need to keep your relationship secret from us,” Shiro said. “We’re all accepting here.”

“It _does_ explain the strange noises coming from Lance’s room, though,” Hunk said to Pidge. They, far too innocent to hear about their teammates’ sex life, yelped loudly and hid behind their breakfast. Hunk laughed heartily at the reaction.

“You know what? This should be celebrated! Paladins, finding love! Within the group, non the less! We should invite Shay, and _oh!_ , the Arusians! They _do_ love a great party, and I’m sure – “

Keith was out of the room before Allura could finish her sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> The shirt Keith is described to be wearing is the top one in [this Tumblr post](http://pandyapparel.tumblr.com/post/148357656271/hella-cheap-voltron-tanks-and-crop-tops-hi-ive). I want them all so badly.


End file.
